


El significado del hambre

by soreto



Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Venom Tries, and his father - Freeform, angsty, cause Eddie's past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Venom aprende, una vez más, que los humanos tienen demasiados significados para cosas en esencia simples, y que hay más apetitos que atormentan a su huésped.





	El significado del hambre

**Author's Note:**

> Holi...esto se torno algo oscuro jaja, pero "unhealthyrelationship" esta en etiquetas por cosas así je. Bueno, algunas notas: en Venomverse se menciona un poco la perspectiva de "Venom" , quien dice que valorar la vida no los hace débiles, ni incapaces de matar para sobrevivir.
> 
> En Venomverse, Spiderman también acusa de loco y que corrompe a Venom, que en parte es verdad. En el comic, Eddie siempre fue en cierta forma rechazado por su padre, y en general ha tenido varios eventos que lo han llevado a no tener nada, ni nadie.

 

Cuando se alimenta, cuando sus colmillos desgarran la piel y su garganta saborea la sangre cálida de su comida, él siente la reticencia del cuerpo que habita; un terror y desagrado que pasó a ser un estremecimiento que no logra describir con el paso del tiempo, de manera tan gradual que ni siquiera con el golpeteo del corazón de su huésped, pudo percibir ese cambio.

Ahí estaban otra vez, esas bifurcaciones en las ideas supuestamente simples, pero siempre contradictorias en la mente humana: tener hambre, gozar de alimentarse; en el caso de su huésped, repudiar de ello.

Para Venom, cuando se saciaba en esas raras ocasiones de carne humana, era una tarea simple, para satisfacer una necesidad aún más básica; en cambio, en lo referente a Eddie, este se horroriza de la idea y acto de la sangre humana que alimentaba a ambos; a pesar de su rechazo, y constante negativa, el huésped sabía que la comida convencional sólo cubría una parte.

Porque sí, porque esos nutrientes los mantienen a ambos, y los químicos en la sangre de Eddie le dicen que si bien le aterra, no desprecia del todo la idea. Probablemente ese sentimiento en lo profundo, era el aprecio a la idea de sentir poder.

Por supuesto, aquello no le negaba la capacidad del aprecio a la vida; con Eddie comprendió que no toda persona podía ser un mero trozo de alimento para él.

Los humanos tenían muchos tipos de apetitos, eso era confuso para el Simbionte; la idea de "tener hambre" para Venom era nacida de la simple necesidad de comer: en los humanos, era la necesidad de muchas cosas, a veces un concepto con una línea muy difusa entre deseo, o un profundo capricho.

A veces Eddie tenía hambre, pero la comida no era lo que lo saciaba; en momentos como ese, su huésped se hundía en la soledad, y una triste resignación, de que nunca fue bueno para nadie; emociones negativas que tenían que ver con algo que el humano llamaba "Padre" y "Rechazo".

"Tienes hambre, tenemos, Eddie." Era lo que en su confusión, Venom lograba discernir de los altos y bajos en las emociones del humano.

—No, acabamos de comer, no tengo más apetito V —contestó Eddie extrañado, por la urgencia en las palabras de Venom; su huésped no comentó más, no quería pensar en el crujido de los huesos que retumbaba en los recuerdos de un asesino del que el Simbionte se había alimentado.

"Pero estas hambriento." Insistió ansioso, podía sentir algo en la sangre y el cuerpo del humano.

Eddie pensó un momento en el estado de su cuerpo: en ese momento pensaba en los viejos tiempos con ella, la única persona que creyó honestamente en él, y en las cosas que compartió con su ex esposa.

En su mente rondó ese deseo primario, pero que llevaba ignorando desde hacía un tiempo, quizás por la presencia del Simbionte, quizás porque en realidad dudaba encontrar a alguien que tuviera la voluntad de quererlo, como Anne.

—Quizás si estoy un poco hambriento, pero es algo diferente, que no necesita comida —fue su explicación precaria, a un tema que prefería no tocar, porque no podía explicarlo, y porque le recordaba que más allá del deseo del roce de otra piel, estaba el de compañía.

Venom era una parte irremplazable en su vida, pero su mente tenía presente ese apetito, y sus implicaciones. Para Venom era una sensación amarga, opresiva, el estado en que estaba adentrándose Eddie con el paso de los días por ese apetito; su mente iba a rincones oscuros—relacionados con su padre, con la ausencia de madre, y con la soledad—que el Simbionte no quería ver, porque eran en cierto grado dolorosos para ambos.

Al final descubrió con una película, y con el anhelo que palpitaba por la piel de Eddie al ver una pareja afectuosa por la calle, que era ese tipo de apetito, que al menos podría menguar parte de los fantasmas de Eddie.

Pero su huésped no quería comer, y eso comenzaba a traerle ansiedad, desesperación—tanto suya, como de Eddie—, por encontrarse hambriento. A Venom no le gustaba verse incapaz de mantener a su huésped sano, aquello era inadmisible, y casi angustioso.

"Lo siento Eddie, pero no podemos soportar tener hambre." Arrepentimiento no había realmente en su disculpa, las acciones que estaba tomando eran necesarias por su bien, el de ambos.

—¿Qué...? ¡Venom! —se intentó encoger en sí mismo ante el toque, ante sentirse vulnerable; el Simbionte se extendía, y se apropiaba de una manera que consideraba impensable de su cuerpo, de una diferente a lo que lo había hecho—. ¡Detente...!

Su huésped se mostró reticente por miedo en un principio, pero Venom conocía mejor que nadie el cuerpo del humano, aún mejor que Eddie mismo.

"Estabas solo: ya no, nos necesitas". Repitió un par de veces, ¿Por qué sentir miedo?, era necesario, aunque el mismo Eddie no lo quisiera. "Piensas que somos lo único para ti, quizás es así, debe ser así, no necesitas a nadie más". Le recordó sus demonios, y porque eso que Venom le ofrecía era su salida; había comprendido algunos de los apetitos más profundos de Eddie, y cubriría cualquier necesidad: porque odiaba estar hambriento, porque no podía soportar lo que ese apetito insatisfecho traía.

"Está bien Eddie, te daremos esto cuando lo necesites, sabemos que es un tipo de hambre". Explicó Venom ante la mirada turbada de Eddie después, inmóvil bajo las sabanas, seguía escuchando la voz del ser que habitaba su cuerpo: "Pero debes aceptarnos Eddie, aceptarte: porque siempre estaremos juntos".

Sí, alguna vez Spider-man acusó a su huésped de psicópata, de _asesino_ , y quizás en parte tuviera razón por sus actos en el pasado,  pero en realidad no conocía a Eddie, el Eddie roto y vulnerable: el verdadero.

Un hombre que había tenido muchos apetitos que jamás podía satisfacer, pero Venom estaba con él, ahora ellos podían intentar llenar ese hueco, aunque fuera a través del cuerpo.

"Estamos aquí, sólo debes acostumbrarte a nosotros". La materia oscura que componía el cuerpo del Simbionte recorrió el cuerpo del humano, se apropió de él como hizo hacía unos minutos, ¿u horas? Venom no se preocupaba de esas imprácticas nimiedades ficticias de ese mundo.

Eddie lo aceptó como siempre, porque no tenía nada más, porque no quería necesitar a alguien más.


End file.
